


Just a sip

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Food Metaphors, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, Sex Addiction, Sexual Metaphors, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Just a sip of what Minho needs can do no harm, right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Just a sip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first songfic, I'm not sure if I did this right (maybe I'm taking it too literally).  
> This fic is inspired by the song Coffee by Jack Stauber.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure if the tags food metaphors/sexual metaphors is correct in this case
> 
> This was quite experimental... So I don't know if I like it. It's pretty short and weird. I don't know if it will appeal to the people that have read any other of my stories (they make more sense) but I appreaciate your opinions (even the negative ones)

_Do I need it? Mocha _

Minho saw Lee Felix dance with newly acquired confidence. A determined step, a serious look and a provocative body-roll. That was enough.

_Am I under control? _

Minho felt in control when he cornered the cute underclassmate against the dance studio's mirror. He felt like he owned every whimper that left Felix's pretty lips.  


_Can I beat it? _

He hastily pulled the collar of Felix's shirt to leave a trail of hungry kisses. He wouldn't stop if somebody walked in on them.  


_W ake up If it swallowed me whole _

Too good. It was all too good to stop. Felix scratched his back and beamed at him. Minho was being engulfed by his warmth.

_Would I see it? _

There was nothing wrong with that, he thought as he came down of his high. They were just two people having fun, right?  


_I can make you feel alive _

Chan was nice and smart. But Minho didn't care about that, not when Chan's shirt strained under his muscles while he worked in a new song.  


_ I know,  _

He wanted to touch, to feel every muscle and bone under Chan's skin. Chan had always had a thing for him anyways.  


_but do I need you to survive? _

Maybe he shouldn't. Chan had _feelings_ for him. Minho only had desire. He wouldn't risk their relationship because of lust.

_Just a sip! _

A kiss couldn't make any harm. It was just a kiss. And then a bit more, until he took all Chan had to give.

_Does it still matter which one? _

Changbin had nice arms. They were especially nice when he lifted Minho up. They had fun together.

_Just a drip! _

Why was his tongue in Seungmin's mouth of all of his other options? He was close-by and happy to kiss back, but still... It didn't matter. He felt alive.  


_Am I dumbfounded when I slip? _

Hyunjin was a friend. A friend with beautiful eyes and longing gazes. Minho felt dizzy when their noses brushed.

_You can't believe _

Chan was talking about feelings. Minho didn't do feelings.

_I can't believe _

There was pity in Felix's eyes. "Don't you understand what's wrong?"

_You can't believe _

Minho wouldn't sleep with Changbin if he was in his right mind.

_I can't believe _

"You're my best friend, hyung," Seungmin said, frowning.

_You can't believe _

Hyunjin was crying. His beautiful eyes avoided him.

_I can't believe this happened _

None of them talked to him anymore.  


_Wow! _

Jisung was more handsome than he had realized. 

_F rench vanilla _

His scent was sweet and his smile, inviting.  


_I think I should sit this one out _

Perhaps making no move would be the best move.  


_No no no _

Jisung's hand was patting Minho's thigh and he was whispering on his ear. Maybe...

_Maybe a cup of self control _

He couldn't risk it anymore!

_Would be the route _

Minho didn't have anyone else...

_But it's the flavor _

Jisung smelled too nice to refrain.

_It's the flavor you want! _

He wanted to cross the line as much as Minho did.

_Maybe so but it feels better to check than to reflect _

Minho didn't want though, he needed. And Jisung gave.

_ Oh! _

There's nobody left.

Maybe Minho has a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something with a bad ending. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
